Jim "Crocodile" Cook
Jim "Crocodile" Cook is the reigning prince of Australia, and a minor character in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Extended Edition. Born in the wilds of Australia, Jim was discovered and adopted by Chumley after the latter founded Australia. Biography King Yuri and his Timeline Warship In Jim's first appearance, he was a part of the crew on Yuri's timeline warship, where he attempted to capture Dragon Queen Yuzu, with expected results. Notably, Shirley was not with him at this time. Utilizing a tranq gun, Jim attempted to 'bag' Yuzu for King Yuri, only to fail hilariously. After getting righteously smacked with Yuzu's fan, he agreed to join her in taking down Yuri. After leading Yuzu to Yuri's chambers, Jim fled after the break-up of the Ra damn pony party. He is not seen or mentioned again after this. Timeline 8 Another version of Jim, hailing from Timeline 8, was seen working with Jesse Anderson in an attempt to find Jaden Yuki. Much like his previous appearance, Shirley was not with him, for reasons never explained. Using his fossil monsters, Jim was able to assist in capturing Jack, Akiza, Jaden, Yuya, Yusei, Crow, Sora, Syrus, Kite, Leo, and Luna. Excited at the prospect of getting a raise, it can be presumed that Jim was driving the fossil truck that transported everyone. Despite the proswagonists best planning, their escape attempt was foiled, even after Jim and Jesse politely opened the door and held it for them to leave. Despite their best efforts, Jack, Yusei, Kite, and Crow were re-captured, and Jaden was transformed into the Supreme King. When the proswagonists infilitrate Timeline 8 in search of Jaden, Jim is briefly mentioned when a news report states only Chazz captured the proswagonists. It is heavily implied Jim did not get his raise. Jim is last mentioned by Kite Tenjo, who rips his Eye of Orichalcum straight out of his head, and later uses it as his own eye in an attempt to save Jaden. The Whole World Goes to Hell Jim is encountered, in his first non-answagonist appearance, when Zane and Yuzu chase Aster Phoenix to Australia. Here, he greets both of them, only to be threatened by Yuzu and shoved by Cyber End Dragon. Even after offering her a shrimp off the Barbie, he fails to get on their good side, though he does provide information as to where Aster is. After being Australian-napped by Cyber End Dragon, Jim is dragged along in the quest to find Aster, and is unceremoniously dropped off the face of the plot when Cyber End Dragon attempts to enact revenge. Anniversary While he has yet to formally appear, due to the anniversary RP's heavy use of GX characters, as well as Chumley's debut, it can be presumed that Jim will make an appearance in the Anniversary roleplay. Trivia * In two of his three appearances, Jim has been aligned to an answagonist. Notably, both times linked to Yuri in some way. * His appearance in The Whole World Goes to Hell also marks Shirley's first appearance. * According to Joanne, Jim is one of her favorite characters to write. * Confusingly, Jim is older than Chumley, but is still legally his son. This may be a trait unique to Australia. * It is unknown if Jim is aware of who his uncle is, or that he has an uncle at all. * Because he is Chumley's adopted son, it can be assumed that he is also an heir to Mr. Huffington's hot sauce company. Category:Characters